Hunters
by Greaserotaku
Summary: I own nothing (Attack on Titan/the Outsiders Crossover) After losing his home and mother to giant humanoid monsters called Titan, Ponyboy Jaeger vows to exterminate them all but along the way he finds out secrets that he never wished he knew (I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_"Goodbye Pony"_

An 10-year old Ponyboy wakes up in a cold sweat, he had fallen asleep in the cool shade of an old oak tree. He couldn't make out what his dream was about but it did include them, The Titans, Humanities's worst enemy who have been at the top of the food chain for hundreds of years no one really knows where they came from or why they eat humans and not anything else "About time you woke up" a familiar voice came from the other side of the tree it was his adopted sister Cherry.

Pony's parents took her in after her parents were murdered and he went to rescue her. "Why are you crying?" Cherry looked concerned as Pony wipes his eyes and sure enough he was crying "I don't know" Pony replied focusing on Cherry's hair 'its long again' he thought "Well here we were suppose to pick up firewood but as always you were asleep" she throws him a bundle of sticks and gets her own "Your hair its long again." Pony said a bit relived "It's always been long Pony"

Walking back to their home the pair spotted a family friend Hannes. He was a part of the Garrison, people who are in charge of taking care of the wall from titans. "Hey its Ponyboy and Cherry hows my two favorite kids doing" he said slurring his words "aren't you in charge of taking care of the wall" Pony said agitated "Aw lighten up kid if you think that a titan is going to break through the wall then don't worry this wall is 50 meters tall (Authors note:164.04 feet)and beside we haven't seen a titan attack the town in decades so calm down." Pony walks angrily away with him and then the church bells ring "Cherry, the scouting legion is returning from their mission come on lets go see them!"Pony yells running ahead of Cherry and heads to the plaza where people were all lined up.

Climbing on top of a crate the two look at what was left of the group many were injured as usual. The two eventually left after seeing an emotional scene of a woman finding out her son was killed in battle and the only thing left of him was his arm.

"Hey Pony"

"Yea?"

"Have your feelings for joining changed?" Cherry asked quietly Pony looked at her confused and shook his head.

(Pony's P.O.V)

Arriving home i as usual yelled "we're home even though Mom and Dad were in the kitchen. Mom was washing the dishes and Dad had his medicine bag beside him and was eating , I went to sit beside him and as usual Cherry sat next to me "are you heading out again?" i asked him he had promised me that he was going to show me what was in the basement "Yes i am but don't worry i haven't forgotten my promise." He then takes off a necklace he was wearing and gives it to me, it had a key on it.

Everything was quiet for a moment the only sound was Mom putting plates in front of us as we started eating Cherry broke the silence. "Pony wants to join the Scouting Legion" It felt like time froze Mom wasn't moving a muscle and Dad was just staring at me in shock, "Cherry I told you to keep that a secret" next thing i knew Mom was beside me "Do you realize how dangerous that is Ponyboy!" she yelled "do you know how many people have been killed outside of these walls!"

I nodded then Dad put a hand on Mom's shoulder "Calm down honey" he looks at me "Why do you want to join kiddo?" I wasn't surprised that he was calm he never yelled at anyone of us. "I'm tired of living inside the walls like a caged animal. I want to exterminate all those rotten titans from the face of the planet." Mom and Cherry looked at me as if i was crazy then Dad got up and pretended as if nothing happened "I must go or else I'll miss the boat" we all went outside and said goodbye. "Joining the scouting legion over my dead body." Mom said irritatedI just lost it there "I am joining no matter what you say!" I yelled and sprinted away.

(Cherry's P.O.V)

"Pony!" Mrs. Jaeger yelled she sighed in frustration and looked at me "Cherry, that boy is going to be the death of me go after him and make sure he stays out of trouble" I nodded and ran after Pony as i managed to catch up to him after a minute or so, he was headed where we would normally meet up with out friend Johnny. It was a good thing we arrived because the neighborhood bullies were hitting him they turned around when Ponyboy yelled at them and I moved to the side so they can see me and those cowards ran off.

(Pony's P.O.V)

"Those idiots ran off when they saw me" I yelled feeling confident "actually they were running from Cherry" We began to walk to the river and sat on the ground "Are you sure you want to join Ponyboy?" Johnny asked after i told him the news "Yea, i can finally see what the outside looks like." Cherry was about to say something when we heard a loud booming sound and the ground shook making people around us fall. We look to where everyone was pointing at a big cloud of smoke was there and also a giant hand that was grabbing a part of the wall.

The hand tightened its grip and cracked the wall and what happened next i will never forget. A titan's head appeared it was impossible for a titan to appear that tall the tallest titan to date was a 17 meter one but this one was much bigger about 60 possibly. Then another booming sound was heard this time i knew what it was. The Titan had kicked the wall sending giant parts of it flying. On that day Humanity received a Grim reminder that we lived in fear of the Titans.

"Johnny go with Cherry to the boats and evacuate I'm going to get Mom" I yelled as I ran off and headed to my house. I hoped that my mom was safe and waiting for us but as I arrived I didn't see my Mom waiting instead i saw a piece from the wall on top of the house. "Mom!" I yelled and finally found her she was trapped between the rubble and she looks at me "Ponyboy run! take Cherry and save yourselves its too late for me" I shook my head and tried to pull her out and Cherry appeared next to me and helped. "It's no use my legs were crushed when the rock landed on me" Then we heard something walking to us I looked to the side and all the color drained from my face. it was a titan and it was looking at us. just as I pulled on the wooden beams my hand got scraped.

"Kids look its Hannes!" Mom yelled "Hannes take the kids somewhere safe" Hannes look at her "Don't worry Mrs. Jaeger I'll take care of that titan and help you out" he runs off "Hannes, you idiot your not qualified for killing titans" Mom yelled as i looked on Hannes stopped and stared at the titan and then ran back to us and picked me and Cherry up and ran.

"Pony be safe and take care of Cherry" i faintly heard her yell "don't go Mom" I yelled but just as i saw the titan get closer and pulls mom out of the rubble I wanted to get out and save her but i was weak. i was crying at this point, the titan then grips mom tighter and bring her closer to its mouth. I closed my eyes and cried harder. i knew what happened next. Hannes then put us down and i noticed that he was crying "why didn't you do something!" i yelled "Why didn't you kill it!"

"Because i was weak!" Hannes yelled in despair. "Im sorry Pony, I was weak" he cried harder from then on I had made my choice I was joining the Scouting Legion and no one was telling me otherwise

**_Author's note-_****_Sorry for any mistakes_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: this story will have more violence and more character deaths along the way _**

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

I looked around as I boarded one of the boats that was ready to evacuate the citizens. After Pony and Cherry ran off I found Hannes and told him where they went. "Johnny sit down your friends are probably safe." I heard my grandpa tell me "maybe you're right" I sat down. Just as i was about to sit down i saw Pony and Cherry, "Look there they are!" I exclaimed as I waved to them. Something was off Ponyboy looked like he had just witnessed something awful and Cherry had a grim expression and was fiddling with her scarf.

I watched as they climbed in the boat and I went over to them "What happened?" I asked. "She's dead" Pony said quietly I knew who he was talking about "I'm sorry Ponyboy" we goes to sit down I notice that his hands were bleeding. I turned my gaze to the port the last group of people had just barely got the chance to sit down when the boat began to leave. There were still hundreds of people that needed to get on boats all I could do was hope that they could be fine.

(Pony's P.O.V.) I

still couldn't believe it _'I let her die' _was all I could think about, I look at my hands they were all scraped. I felt tears fall again and I quickly wiped them. All of a sudden the sound of cannons firing broke my thoughts looking up I saw the wall door about to close then a rumbling sound and then something crashed into it.

Everyone was screaming and people were jumping from the port to the boat. As the smoke cleared I could faintly make out what it was but it was a titan, it looked like it was covered in armor. I stood up and gripped the side of the boat ignoring the pain in my hands "I am going to destroy all of them" I yelled I felt Cherry put her hand on my shoulder but she didn't say anything neither did Johnny.

(Two weeks later Cherry's P.O.V.)

"Here you go" I heard the man in front of me cheerfully say as he handed me three loafs of bread. After we were evacuated many of the people were sent out to farm for everyone else but some of them including Johnny's grandfather and to go to farms farther out and we never heard from them since.

It's been rough on everyone especially Ponyboy. I walk up to Johnny and Pony and hand then a loaf "Thanks Cherry" they both say at the same time. Just as I started eating I saw Pony staring blankly at the loaf. "I'm going back" he said in a stern voice Johnny looked worried "What? Are you insane" Pony then threw the loaf at him "it's better than staying here and wait for them to feed us!" Pony yelled as always.

"If you want to stay here and be treated as cattle you can Johnny, but I won't be as weak as y-" I cut him off by punching him in the face knocking him down. "If Johnny is weak then so are we" taking the loaf from Johnny, I walk over and shove it in Pony's mouth "this is all that be can eat right now so be grateful" after Ponyboy's little scene he speaks up again "I'm enlisting next year" this time no one spoke up.

"Me too" Johnny said the two of us looked at him. "what?" Pony asked "I said me too" Johnny muttered, I sighed and then spoke up "I am too" Pony turned to me "you too?" I nodded "But didn't you say something about survival" "Yes, thats why I'm going so you won't die" After a moment of silence he speaks "good thing i am almost 11 so i can be 12 when we enlist" we nod at him.

(One year later Pony's P.O.V.)

"Alright you maggots listen up I am the who will be taking care of you. We will now begin the enlisting ceremony for the 104th Trainee Corps." the instructor who went by Shadis yelled "the next three years will be hell for some of you as we turn you from mere titan food to well-trained soldiers. Now asks yourselves what will you be? Will you still be titan food or will you be one of Humanities greatest soldiers?" 'I will exterminate them all from existence' I thought trying to motivate myself because i know these next years are going to be brutal.

**_Author's note-short chapter is short, sorry and sorry for any mistakes. Also even though i am far from ending the story how long should it be? Should i end it where the anime leaves off or do i go on? Also I have a list of who is who in the story feel free to help with it if you want: _**

**_Pony-Eren (Ponyboy Jaeger)_**

**_Soda-Connie (Soda Springer)_**

**_Darry-Erwin (Darry Smith)_**

**_Johnny-Armin (Johnny Arlert)_**

**_Steve-levi (Steve Rivaille)_**

**_Twobit-Hanji (Two-bit Zoe)_**

**_Dally-Jean (Dallas Kirschtein)_**

**_Cherry-Mikasa(Cherry Ackerman)_**

**_Marcia-Annie (Marcia Leonhardt)_**

**_Bob-Reiner (Bob Braun)_**

**_Randy-Bertholdt (Randy Hoover)_**

**_Sandy-Sasha (Sandy Braus)_**

**_Kathy-Nanaba_**

**_Evie-Ymir_**

**_Paul-Berik_**

**_Sylvia-Rico_**

**_Tim-Mike (Tim Zacarius)_**

**_Curly-Marco (Curly Bodt)_**

**_Angela-Hitch_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Expect a new chapter the day after tomorrow hopefully**_

* * *

(Pony's P.O.V)

"You there" Instructor Shadis called to Johnny who quickly made his right hand into a fist and put it over his heart "Sir!" he said "Who are you cadet?" Shadis questioned "Johnny Arlert from Shiganshina" Shadis hunched over to look at him closer.

"Why are you here Johnny Arlert?"

"So I can help Humanity get closer to victory"

"Is that so then you shall feed the titans" Shadis turns Johnny around and walks off I feel bad that Johnny has to go through this but he insisted on joining. I managed to catch some of the other cadet's names: Mina Carolina, Thomas Wangler.

I got ready to get called on when Shadis just took a look at me and the girl in front of me and walked off. The girl had a bored expression on her face as if she had better things to do. I noticed that Shadis also skipped Cherry, two guys , and another girl, i thought it was a bit strange "Alright who are you!" demanded Shadis as he yelled to another guy "

Dallas Kirschstein from Trost"

"What are you doing here Dallas?"

"I am here to join the Military Police and live in interior" I turn my gaze to him and see Shadis head-butts him knocking him down "Who said you could sit down, start listening to orders or you'll never make it to the Military Police." "You who are you and what are you doing here" "Curly Bodt from Jinae City I am here to join the Military Police and serve the king." Shadis stared blankly at him "that great, however" he gets face to face with him "I don't think the king will want someone like you" he walks off to find another victim "you, Who are you?" Again he yells "Soda Springer from Ragako village."

Soda out his left hand on the right part of his chest Shadis grabs him by the head and pulls him up " he heard someone eating and turned to see a girl munching on a potato 'poor girl' I thought "What are you doing" Shadis drops Soda who quickly gets up the potato girl was still eating "You there girl I'm talking to you!" She swallows the piece in her mouth "Sandy Blause from Dauper" a moment of silence passed "what are you eating Sandy?" She look a bit afraid "a potato sir I saw it in the kitchen and I couldn't help but to take it" everyone was staring at her she then breaks it in half "here you can have half" Shadis takes the potato and she smiles in relief.

(Later)

"Is that Potato girl still running" I asked the kid who went by Curly he nodded "She looked terrified when he told her she had to run until she drops but it was nothing compared to when she found out she wasn't going to eat anything" Mina then adds "Five hours she must be tired by now" I look up and notice a carriage leaving camp "What's that" Soda looks over "those are the rejects" Curly looked surprised "but its barely the first day" I spoke up "It doesn't matter, you have no chance here if you are weak."

The three of them were staring at me "Hey Shadis never asked are you're from" "I'm from Shiganshina just like him" I put my hand on Johnny's shoulder they look surprised and then Soda spoke up "were you there on the day the titans attacked?" Before I could say anything all of us went to the Mess Hall and some began crowding around. "How did the Colossal Titan look" someone asked "It didn't have skin but it was taller than any other titan" I responded "what about the Armored Titan?" Mina asked "It looked sort of like a regular titan except it had something like armor on it."

I wasn't prepared for the last question "how do regular titans look?" Images of when the titan ate my mother went through my mind and I found myself on the verge of tears. "Okay guys that's enough." Curly told everyone "No, its ok" i said as I took a sip of my soup "Once we all know how to work the 3D Maneuver Gear we can defeat the ti-" Dallas interrupted me "are you insane?" He got up and walked over to me "are you seriously planning on joining The Survey Corps?" I nodded "aren't you going to join the Military Police?" he smiled "I won't lie, Im an honest person and I don't pretend I have balls of steel like some" getting up I face him "Are you making fun of me?" I hissed. Just as he was about to say something the bells rang signaling that it was time to go to our cabins. Dallas sighed "Sorry if I offended you I have a bad habit of telling everything that is in my head" he sticks out his hand "Peace" I shake it "yea sure."

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

As Ponyboy walked off Cherry began trailing after him and catches the attention of Dallas "hey you" he calls out to her. Cherry turns around "what?" she says in a bit annoyed voice "its just that you look different than the others." Cherry kept staring at him as Dallas blushes a bit "what I mean is that I like your hair" Cherry gave a quick smile "thanks" then she walks off. After blushing like an idiot Dallas follows her and stands on the porch and sees Pony arguing with Cherry. "I take my eyes off you one minute and you almost get in a fight" Cherry says irritated Pony rolls his eyes "I wasn't fighting and anyways don't you think your hair is too long?" She grabs some her hair " I guess I can cut it but how short should it be?" Dallas watches and then Soda walks by and Dallas wipes his hand on Soda's shirt "Hey what the hell did you wipe on my shirt?" "My faith in humanity."

(Next day)

"Alright listen up this next task you will be hoisted up as if you are using a Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear." Instructor Shadis yelled as everyone practiced, Cherry without any problems did well as did Sandy, Soda, Curly, and Dallas. Ponyboy buckles the belt around and waits for the person in charge to pull him up and as he is pulled he loses balance and falls forward making him be upside down. "What are you doing, Jaeger?" Snapped Shadis "stop playing around!" after practice Pony, Cherry, and Johnny stayed to try again "Ready Pony?" Johnny asked as he gripped the lever, Pony nodded and he began to hoist him up and this time he didn't fall but just as he was getting excited he lost balance and fell, hitting his head knocking him out. Pony woke up in his cabin to find Soda, Johnny and Dallas talking "Hey you two I need some advice." Pony groggily said "how do you use the 3d maneuver gear properly?" Soda smirked "well I no genius but all I can say is to stay still" Dallas spoke up "I'm curious how can you not be embarrassed after humiliating yourself like that?"

Pony was beginning to be desperate "Please guys I need help" Soda scoffed "Wasn't it you who said that the weak weren't needed here?" Curly then shooed them away "Hey don't listen to them if you want real advice then ask them two over there." Curly pointed to two guys who were sitting in there bunks "I think their names were Bob and Randy." Johnny and Pony thank him before climbing up to talk to the two. "Excuse me Bob and Randy?" Johnny asks they stop talking and look over "Oh hey, Johnny right?" Bob says. Johnny nods "We need some help, you see my friend needs to find a way to figure out how to master the 3d maneuver gear." Bob looks at Randy and then to Pony "Well there isn't really a way to you just have to be lucky I guess." Pony sighs "Hey sorry if I am changing the subject but didn't you say you were from Shiganshina?" Randy asked "Yea we both are what about you two?" It looked as if Randy was about to hesitate "Were from a village south of your town." Pony looked shocked "but that means-" Bob nods "The Titans hit us first."

Randy decided to continue "It was early in the morning and I noticed that the cattle were making a huge racket and everyone heard a loud rumbling sound get closer. So I went closer to the window and opened them." he stopped talking and sighed "I don't remember exactly what happened but everyone was running and yelling." Bob put a hand on Randy's shoulder and gave him a slightly stern face "why are you talking about that?" Randy looks down "sorry, you two aren't like the rest." Pony looked confused "What do you mean?" Randy looks up "Everyone else don't realize how terrifying the Titans are only you d-" he was interrupted "Enough." Bob ordered . "Anyways about staying upright on the 3d maneuver is just make sure the belt is secure and you don't move a lot and don't worry I know you can do it." Bob sticks out his hand "We didn't properly introduce ourselves I'm Robert Braun but you can call me Bob." Randy smiles and also sticks out his hand "Randy Hoover" after Ponyboy and Johnny shook their hands and also introduced themselves they headed to their bunks and fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Pony looks around as he is connecting the last hook to the belt so he can pass the 3d maneuver test "Are you ready ?" Shadis questions and Pony nods and feels himself get hoisted up and smiles to the fact he didn't fall over. "Now pretend you have your weapons in your hand" Pony puts his arms out by his side then feels himself go forward and then next thing he knew he fell over. "Wait, let me try again." Pony begged as Shadis brought him down and took the belt off "Thomas, lend me the belt you used." he commanded and then put it on Pony "Now lets try again." Ponyboy sighed and stood still as he is pulled up and sticks out his arms and smiled looking up seeing Cherry, Johnny, Bob, and Randy smiling back at him. "Congratulations Jaeger, it seems you did pass after all." Shadis said before walking away 'I did it I actually did it, see Cherry I don't need you doing everything for me.' Pony yells happily in his mind "Look at him he looks so happy I wonder what he is thinking?" Bob asks "Maybe he things he is beginning to be as tough as Cherry." Johnny says Cherry shakes her head "No he's relived that he wont be separated from me." She looks over and sees the three staring at her a bit creeped out.

* * *

_** A.N- sorry for any mistakes also should I end the story on where the Anime ends (probably will have around 25 to 26 chapters if i do) or should I keep going?**_


End file.
